


Lost in Translation

by IceSapphireSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Comedy, Cussing, Funny, I had the Spanish verified, If the Japanese is wrong please correct me, Mexican!Keith, Shiro isn't all that helpful in this, Short One Shot, but in spanish, japanese!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: "Hey Pidge!""Yeah Lance?""How's the..the..""What is it?""I forgot the word! Hold on, just give me a minute I'm sure it will come to me."





	Lost in Translation

Lance paced frantically as he pulled on fists full of his hair. It was so EASY how did he forget it? HOW?!! The word burned the tip of his tongue and taunted him.

“ARGHH!” He stopped stomping the ground as hard as he could.

Pidge stared on in confusion too amused to leave her seat on the couch to comfort him. “You…okay there Lance?”

“I forgot the word!” He sighed dramatically flopping on the back of the couch.

Not wanting to get crushed under Lance Pidge ducked under him and hopped up heading to the door. “Good luck with that. I’m going to read somewhere else.”

Not a moment after Shiro walked in and Lance jumped up to invade his personal space. “Shiro you have to help me!”

“Uh-okay.” Shiro said clearly weirded out. “What is it?”

“You know when you’re bilingual and you can’t think of the word in the other language? I was trying to say libro, but I can’t remember it!” Lance leaned in closer and closer.

“Sorry Lance,” Shiro slowly backed away. “I took French.”

Lance surged forward and grabbed his arm. “Please!”

“What’s with all the yelling?” Keith asked stepping into the room. “Shiro aren’t we gonna train or what.”

“He can’t remember what,” Shiro looked to Lance for confirmation, “libro? Is.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah I can’t!”

“Oh that’s easy.” Keith turned to Shiro. “He means a hon.”

“Wait you know Spanish?” While Lance was distracted Shiro wrenched his arm away.

“Yeah. I’m half Mexican half Japanese.” Keith shook his head remembering why he was there. “That doesn’t matter. Can we go now Shiro?”

“Yeah, but what’s the English?” Shiro asked.

“I…mierda.” Keith chucked the towel he was carrying for his workout onto the couch. “I’m guessing you don’t remember either.”

Shiro shook his head.

“Nice going Lance.” Keith leered at him.

“What did I do?!” Lance’s hands shot up in defense.

“Okay calm down. We’re all smart enough to figure this out. So lets just think this through. One of us HAS to remember.” Shiro reasoned.  
\------------------

“It’s got pages and words-” Lance listed.

“And you can’t judge it by its cover!” Keith chimed in.

“Great work Keith!” Lance shot back.

“We’re so close to figuring this out guys I know it!” Shiro proclaimed.

Pidge walked back in with her soda. The three men were clearly on the brink. 

She turned mid-step to leave when several hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back. “Ahh!” Her poor soda crashed to the ground. A casualty. “Let me go!” She struggled her short arms just missing them.

“Pidge!” Shiro’s desperation was all over his face and voice. “What do you read?”

“Huh? Do you mean..a book?” She was so confused.

Shiro looked like he spent hours trying to solve 2+2 and realized just now it wasn’t 5, Keith punched the wall, and Lance face palmed in the background.

“LANGUAGE SUCKS.” Lance yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance just wanted to know if Pidge liked her book and what it was about. Things spiral out of control at the castle a lot.


End file.
